


I love you so much

by Captainkettlecorn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Portrayed as Humans, Undertale AU, undertale au fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainkettlecorn/pseuds/Captainkettlecorn
Summary: Cuz Im a sucker for dreammare qwq





	I love you so much

**Author's Note:**

> Cuz Im a sucker for dreammare qwq

“I love you so much…” Dream sang softly, his back up against the tree. 

His tanned fingers strummed along the familiar guitar strings as he sang. He kept his gaze down as he continued to play. His black hair was blowing in the light breeze as the sun set.

It was night time once again.

Dream held his guitar close to his chest, tears rolling down his cheeks now. He closed his eyes taking in a deep breath. He couldn't help but smile weakly and wiped his tears away. “I miss you Nightmare…” he said.

Ever since the apple incident, Dream lost his beloved best friend, Nightmare. He had a crush on him for the longest time but...Dream never had the chance to confess. The townspeople negative words affected him so badly he ate the nightmare apples and changed into a monster.

The guardian of positivity began to play again, mentally shaking himself a little, trying to bite back more tears as he started to sing again, his voice trembling just a little “I live for your touch…” Even if the only times that he was able to interact with Nightmare was when they were fighting, and the tentacles that had grown out of the other’s back lashed out and struck him with a bruising, painful touch it was… It was better than wondering and worrying about where his best friend was, and what the other was up to. 

Dream was to busy strumming to the song, that he did not hear soft footsteps approaching him from behind. It was conveniently Nightmare who had came to visit. Once he heard the smaller(s)? singing voice he came to a halt.

“To have you come here by my side...” Dream sang softly, his fingers strumming the guitar.

“Without you a part of me is missing.” Nightmare sang in reply, walking towards Dream, the black goop slowly melting away. “Just to make you my home, I will fight.” he added on, sitting next to the golden guardian.

A soft gasp of surprise leaves Dream as he turns to face Nightmare, biting the inside of one of his cheeks in order to prevent the tears from falling from his face, staring as he saw his beloved friend in his original form. “I know I belong, when I sing this song… There’s love above love…” His voice was shaking a little, hope building in his chest, wondering if he was asleep - should he dare to reach out and touch Nightmare, only to have the other dissolve into nothingness beneath his touch?

Nightmare took one of Dream’s hands into his own. “I love you too much…” the two guardians sang in sync. “Heavens a witness and this is a fact. You live in my soul.” Nightmare sang. “Your heart is my goal…” he leaned in, “There's love above love and it's mine cause I love you so much.” 

Dream’s heart skipped a couple of beats, and he leaned in closer to the other, his eyes wide and closed his eyes. Their lips were about to meet when Nightmare continued singing softly, “There's love above love and it's yours, ‘cause I love you.”

“There's love above love and it's ours if you love me as much...” Nightmare finished, closing the gap between them with a soft and tender kiss.

Dream responded in kind to the other’s kiss, his eyes closing as he squeezed the negative guardian’s hand in his gently, his heart lighter and fuller than it had been in such a long time. If this was a dream, he hoped that it would never end, as waking up would crush him. But no - the warmth that Nightmare radiated, and the other’s steady pulse of emotions - feeling just as scrambled and hopeful as his own felt incredibly real. “You came back...” Dream smiled, parting away from the kiss, locking eyes with the negative guardian. 

“Of course I did Dream.” Nightmare smiled and cupped the others cheeks. “Because I love you so much.” 

Dream couldn't help but smile as tears ran down his face. He happily threw himself onto Nightmare, laughing happily. “And I love you with all I am!” 

They were together again. And they were going to remain that way.


End file.
